I Miss You
by hakuzai
Summary: Antonio, too, is tired of Lovino's language, no matter how cute his Lovi is. At least, once in a while. So they spend some time alone, only to find out an important truth. T for Lovino's vocabulary collection.


As promised, more delighted fic than Illusion, delusion, consolation.

Please enjoy:)

_Translation_ (I used Google translator for French, because I don't speak French except for few words.)  
_Avez-vous une idée de ce pauvre Lovino que traverse actuellement?_: Do you have any idea what poor Lovino is going through?  
_obéissant Lovino la mendicité pour votre amour_: obedient Lovino begging for your love  
_Te extrañé/Yo también_: I missed you/Me too

* * *

It was Friday night, when angry voices started to rise in Antonio's kitchen, more dramatic than usual. Lovino was leaning against the counter, yelling furiously. On the other hand, Antonio was sitting at the table, his hands slowly massaging his temples. Though he didn't reply, he seemed very irritated, as if he's going to explode soon.

"I told you that you'd better come home fucking early tonight, because I got that damn movie tickets for free, cooked your freakin' favorite paella, and you, darn you, had to come home at 11'0 clock to ruin everything!"

"I said I'm sorry, Lovi! I didn't mean to, nor want to. How was I supposed to come home when my boss was freaking out and two thirds of the important document about the trade gone with the black out!"

"You should've at least called me!"

"I couldn't! I was stuck in the office the whole time with my boss yelling, making shits about everything! So just get me something to eat before I starve to death!"

Antonio was yelling back at Lovino hysterically, which was something that never happened before. He usually would just smile and apologize until Lovino finally forgave him. That's how they were able to live together for a year already, after they started going out some time before that. But, as irritated as he was, tonight was an exception; the first exception that shocked Lovino. He stood straight from the counter and rushed out of the kitchen. He kept silent, but not in a good way for it was like gloomy silence before a rainstorm. Antonio stared at the direction where Lovino disappeared, as some crashing sound followed for few minutes. Then, he stormed down the stairs, passed the kitchen and went directly to the front door.

"Wha-, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. I'm not spending another fucking second with you."

"What? Hey, I'm sorry. Lovi, I really am. Just calm down!"

"No, you calm down. I'm leaving no matter what."

Antonio came out of the kitchen to grab Lovino's arm, the one holding a backpack with some clothing carelessly thrown inside. Despite his effort to stop him, Lovino wriggled his out and ran toward his car. The car pulled out and started racing down the street. Antonio tried to keep up with its speed, knocking on the window as long as he could, but the car soon disappeared into the dark street, leaving him all alone in front of someone else's front yard. He was catching his breath, getting ready for another attempt to follow his lover's trail when a thought suddenly interrupted him. _Maybe, I should spend some time without him. I really need time for myself. _Slowly, he turned around and dragged his tired feet to his house. The night seemed oddly silent, without Lovino's nagging and dirty words. But he shook his head, assuring himself that this is the true peace.

* * *

"Ve... That's very stupid reason to come all the way here, fratello..."

"Will you shut your mouth? I didn't want to come here either, but I had no where to go, nor have money to spend on fucking hotel! By the way, what is that potato bastard doing in my house?"

"It's Feliciano's house, not yours..."

"Shut up!"

Lovino slammed the door close and rushed his way toward one of the rooms, which used to be his room before he moved out to Antonio's. And there, he found the answer to his own question; the room was clean, too clean, with some books about army strategies on the desk, and the uniform hanging on the closet. He cursed in rage, then turned back to the living room and threw his bag next to the couch, which made loud thump sound.

"You, fucking potato head, dare to do anything to my brother while I'm here. Now, everyone go to bed."

"Huh..?"

"But, Ludwig and I were going to watch movie on TV, and it's-"

"Go to bed, RIGHT NOW!"

With Lovino's hysterical shriek, the other two headed to their own rooms, barely managing a chaste good night kiss without being caught by the furious guest. Then, the whole house fell silent, soothing Lovino's enraged mind a bit. He knew that he was overreacting with Antonio. He wasn't angry about Antonio now, but himself. How he prepared everything for the night, to compensate for all he has done (like swearing, some more swearing, and still a lot more swearing), but all he did at the end was swear like before and even worse, leave his lover all alone, starving. Lovino shook his head, as a drop of tear fell from his amber eyes. He hated himself for being so stupid and stubborn. He couldn't smile and forgive poor Antonio. He couldn't tell him that he wanted to spend some romantic time. He couldn't tell how much he loved him.

"Still... It's that jerk's fault."

* * *

Antonio was on lying on his bed. Or, _Lovino's and his_, for the scent that his beloved left was still there, on the empty part of the bed. It was awfully awkward for him to stay alone in this silence. It made him feel terribly lonely. He knew better than to yell back at Lovino; yelling was the only way that Lovino, having some hard time being honest with his own feelings, showed his affection. Antonio let out long sigh and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. It was only one in the morning. He would have to wait until it's more appropriate time to start looking for his lover. Still, it would be the first thing to do when the morning comes.

"Huh..? He already left?"

"Yeah, I know that fratello usually sleeps in on the weekends, but he just went out ten minutes ago with his bag, saying something like... I'm going to back and beat that jerk up until he turns tomato red."

Heavy sigh followed as Antonio grabbed the stirring wheel more firmly. He stared out at the traffic signal, regretting how stupid he was. He couldn't wait until the sun rise and had to drive out into the town, more than half way to Felicaino's. And now, he just learned that Lovino wasn't there anymore.

"He probably would have went back to your house."

"Yeah... But I was on the way to your place... I'll be too late to catch him even if I ignore all the red lights."

"Ve... Huh, Ludwig?"

"Hey, Antonio..."

Antonio made a U-turn when the light turned green, and was somewhat surprised to hear Ludwig with his voice as gloomy as high school choir bass.

"Uh... yes?"

"No matter what happens, make sure that he doesn't come back here."

"...Did he do something, other than cursing you?"

"Made us use separate rooms."

"I'll try my best to catch him."

As he stepped on the accelerator more firmly, he answered in very apologetic way. Soon, he threw the cellphone on the passenger seat and sped through the empty street of the early Saturday morning. The sun was just high enough to shine through the small apartment buildings along the street.

Unfortunately, when Antonio pulled his car by the driveway, he could see some black marks on his front door. It was countless footsteps decorating the bright red door. Obviously, Lovino was here, and not only that, pissed off when he found the house empty. Antonio quickly went back to his car, starting the engine, and headed off to the streets again. He roamed around the town, not knowing where to start looking for his beloved.

* * *

"Fucking... Shit!"

Lovino spat some more words as he shoved some french fries in his mouth. The hamburger was terrible for the brunch, but it was all he could afford with the money in his wallet; a five dollar bill. He glanced at the little screen, telling him oh-so-innocently that he had just enough gas to travel 8 miles; Feli's house was at least 10 miles away. He sighed as he turned left on the street. There, he could see a theater where people were crowded already. It was the one that he planned to go last night. And it was the one that Antonio and he first met; Antonio gave him a ride home when Feli couldn't come get him because of flat tire. Lovino's face saddened a bit as he sped next to the building.

The ride was almost like a nice time travel. He saw various places that had been somewhat precious to him as he drove around the town. A small cafe where Antonio and him met for the second time and exchanged phone numbers (Antonio argued that they should for it was a destiny that guided them to the second encounter), the restaurant that Antonio dragged him and asked him out at the end of the meal (Lovino still remember that he choked on the cherry pie that he was eating), and the book store they went for the first date (it was embarrassing to curse so loud at Antonio, when he said that he thought Lovino was somewhat far from reading books.), and so on. As he explored through those memories, his anger melted away, leaving him lonely, and sorry for what he had done. When the screen beeped, telling him that he could travel barely a mile now, he grabbed his cellphone, almost out of battery, and slowly pressed the familiar numbers. Small words of pray escaped his mouth.

* * *

Antonio left Kiku's house, as Kiku followed him to cheer him up a bit. He went all around the place, visiting Lovino's friends' house, though it was hard since not many people got along with his sharp tongue.

"Why don't you check your cell phone? He must have called you at least once."

"No... Lovino never calls me when he's mad at me. I'll just check if he came back to the house than."

He smiled wearily, as Kiku fixed his worried gaze on hm as the engine started roaring. Soon, Antonio was on the road again, starting to feel desperate and worried. Lovino never spent a night outside the house since they started living together. Of course, they spent some time apart when they were at work, but it was 9 hours at the most. And now, Antonio spent more than 12 hours without his dear Lovi, and was worried about what he was doing. Was he that mad to run away to a place where he couldn't find him? Or did something else happened to him? It was then, when he heard his cell phone ring, still on the passenger's seat.

"Hello?"

"'ello? Avez-vous une idée de ce pauvre Lovino que traverse actuellement?"

Familiar French rang his eardrum, and he sighed once again. When the voice stopped to catch his breath, he took his chance to speak.

"I didn't understand most of what you said, but... I guess you're talking about Lovi?"

"You didn't check your phone, did you? 'e called you thousand times."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because 'e called me right before 'is battery died."

"Well, then just tell me where he is!"

The French man sighed and told him that Lovino was at a park in the town, without any money more gas left. As he turned the car quickly, ignoring all the honkings from other drivers, he heard Francis mutter in his normal cheesy voice.

"Better tell me what 'appens later. I never 'eard Lovino so desperate. If you 'ave some luck, you'll get to see obéissant Lovino la mendicité pour votre amour."

"Shut up, you pervert. But thanks."

The vague meaning of the French made poor Spaniard blush, but he hung up as he sped through the highway. Once the road was clear, with all the cars behind him following the speed limit, he carefully checked his cellphone, finding out 23 missed calls. Yet, there was only one voice mail; it was from the last call. He pressed the phone to his ear, ready for some violent cursing. But there was long silence before Lovino's voice rang quietly.

_I'm sorry if you're still mad at me. I love you._

Antonio's mouth fell open. The short message ended, leaving him dumbstruck. 'I'm sorry', and 'I love you' were the rarest things to come out from Lovino. And he had just heard both of them at the same time. A warm feeling filled his stomach, slowly working its way to his heart. He smiled, and then once again, kicked the accelerator to rescue his helpless princess.

* * *

Sitting on the bench, Lovino pulled his legs closer to his chest, burying his head between them. He was tired and hungry. And he was worried about Antonio; what if Antonio hates him now? He had to admit, that he cannot bear to live without him now. The sounds that surrounded him were so irritating, for it was filled with happiness unlike him. There were children running around, couples laughing softly, and some screeches from a car, probably full of jolly teenagers. His head sank deeper, when he heard someone sit next to him. Thinking whomever that was should be a homeless or something, Lovino just moved a bit farther from the person without looking up. But, a strong arm stopped him, and pulled him closer to the warm chest.

"Why, you look like a cat that lost its way home right now."

"Antonio..?"

Lovino lifted his head, eyes sparkling with surprise. Antonio's green eyes returned tender gaze, his lips lightly touching the other's forehead.

"Te extrañé."

"Yo también."

Lovino burst in tears as he clung his arms around Antonio's neck, kissing him over and over again. Slightly embarrassed as he felt others staring at them, Antonio pressed his lover's head in his chest, trying to calm him down. Briefly, Francis' teasing comment about Lovino went across his mind, making him turn tomato red as his brain kept on providing him _satisfying_ imaginations. Then, Lovino's tight hug brought him back to reality. Though, the tightness around his pants remained same.

"Lovi, let's go back home."

"You are not mad at me anymore?"

"Nope. How can I be still mad when you look at me with that cute face?"

Though Lovino's cheeks turned rosy pink, he didn't say anything, but squirmed a little in embarrassment. Antonio's smile flickered a bit, as he felt his _symptoms_ get worse. He embraced Lovino for some time before he stood up, holding Lovino in his arm like a bride. Ignoring all the whispers and weird looks from the people in the park, he walked, or rather, charged toward his car.

"He- hey, what are you doing?"

"Bringing you back home."

"What about my car?"

"I'll do something about it later. Just leave it here today. I... uh, missed you too much, that I'm suffering some side effects here."

Understanding Antonio's smile, pink cheeks turned into red, and Lovino buried his head on the other's broad shoulder. Soon, he was in the car, holding on to the seat belt as the car made its way through the town very fast, perhaps too fast. Yet he didn't curse, nor complain, but after the car finally stopped in familiar drive way, shared lustful kiss with Antonio, eagerly crawling up on passenger's seat. He missed him too much to do anything, but to follow wherever his lover led him. It was the only place for him, right next to his Spaniard. Or... _under_ him.


End file.
